Content is often thought about as being composed of multiple components that are related in some way—for example, a project can include business planning documents, marketing and product requirement documents, specifications, engineering schedules, cost estimates, etc.; a loan file typically includes an application, supporting documentation such as credit reports and financial statements provided by the applicant, appraisal documents, etc.; and an email may include one or more attachments. It is often desired to interact with or process these multiple components in a defined way, in a defined order, and by defined people. These interactions or processes are typically defined in software application code. This makes it difficult for individual businesses or people who are not programmers to create or modify their interactions or processes with the content components. It would be beneficial to provide a way to define interactions or processes that act on content and its multiple components that does not require creation or modification of application code.